


Dust NSFW

by TechnoBeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sanster, experiment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoBeat/pseuds/TechnoBeat
Summary: An alternate version of Dust.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dust NSFW

Gaster felt numb, but he couldn't understand why. He looked at the dust on his hands as it slipped through his fingers and the holes. His eyes were getting red, he was tearing up. He stayed there, on his knees, for a while.

That's enough of that, Gaster thought to himself, cleaning off the remaining dust. He would have to start all over again, make a new specimen, one that could be completely different from S-01...

Gaster gripped his chest, feeling a strange ache. He shaked his head, dismissing the pain. There was much to be done if he wanted to keep progressing his research.  
Gaster had collected all of S-01's dust in a container. He was deep in thought, thinking of ways to grow a specimen faster, preferably one that is much like S-01 is... was. Going through his notes an idea came to his mind. Monster dust is leftover from a monsters magic, therefore, with enough of it from the deseaced monster... this could work. He had to try.

* * *

  
The dust stayed the same for days. No matter what Gaster tried, the leftover magic was not enough to give form to the dust. Gaster was pacing around, trying to find a solution. He did not want to use DT, knowing that would compromise everything. There also was a bigger problem, he had no soul to place in the new vessel, even if the dust would reform.  
Gaster stopped in his tracks as something grabbed his leg. He looked down and was dumbfounded. The dust had turned into some kind of amalgam, but it was not quite the same as the ones infused with DT. He tried to kick the dust off, but this seemed to anger it. The dust started to climb along Gaster's body, and he tried to shake it away, but the more he struggled the faster the dust seemed to get. Then Gaster heard it. "why, why, why, why..." It was S-01's voice. But that was impossible, his soul had been shattered. The magic left in the dust should not be enough for this, he had already tried that and it didn't work.  
  
Then something he did not expect happened. The dust's tendrils went under his clothes, coiling around his limbs. Gaster felt cold sweat rising. What was this thing doing? It also didn't help the situation that the creature was stupidly strong and was holding him thightly in place.

Gaster felt one of the tendrils squeezing his thighs, and took a breath between his theet. One tendril had made its way to Gaster's mouth, and forced its way in, going down his throat. It made it difficult to breathe, and he felt tears swelling in his eyes. He couldn't swallow properly, and his saliva was spilling from the corners of his mouth. Then, he felt a sharp pain as one of the tendrils invaded him from below, squirming around his insides, all the while he was immobilized by the other tendrils, squeezing him harder and harder as time went by. But then Gaster noticed that his soul had started to come out. Somehow it was reacting to this, this thing, and the tendrils creeped closer, nearly touching it.

"mine... finally.... you... all mine... love you..." Gaster was sobbing from the pain the tendrils were causing, but yet he could feel himself getting hard as a tendril grabbed his soul thigtly. Another one coiled around him down below and he could feel himself heat up from embarrasment and anger. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt this creature for doing this, but any sound he made was muffeled by the now many tendrils in his mouth, and any attempted movement undone by the tight grip. The tendril that had invaded him was now thursting hard and mercilessly, and he was reaching his limit on how much he could take, when another one rammed inside him. He screamed as loudly as he could, sobbing as he came. His soul was starting to crack under the grip of the tendrils holding it, and he was losing his consiousness. "gaster... gaster... gaster... i love you... gaster..."

* * *

  
Gaster was at his desk, woken up by S-02's distressed calls. He was shaking and felt the cold sweat still. There was a sharp pain in his chest. Shakily, he pulled his soul out to check on it. The cracks were still there.


End file.
